Duff Killigan Strikes Again
by Pannikittypiggyphant
Summary: I added Felix from the Motor Ed episode as one of the main characters. Ron has the chicken pox so Felix agrees to go on a mission with Kim. Unfortunately, it doesn't end up well for Felix... KF. FINISHED!
1. Nachos

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or anything related.

Kim, Monique, and Felix were in Bueno Nacho scarfing down a humongous plate of nachos. "It's too bad Ron got the Chicken Pox." Monique commented. Ron had been quarantined in his house for the past three days. "Yeah, he really misses school." Kim said. "Ron, miss school? Are we talking about the same Ron?" Felix asked with a grin. "By school of course, I mean the girls in it, not the schoolwork." Kim replied. Suddenly she stopped talking and just sat there gaping at something. "Kim? Hello, are you still here?" Felix asked. Monique took one look at Kim and kept on eating. "Don't worry, Felix. She always gets like that whenever Josh Mankey shows up. Felix turned his wheelchair a bit to the right to see. Sure enough, Josh was coming into Bueno Nacho with some friends. As he moved toward their table, Kim finally seemed to snap out of it. "Hi, Josh!" she practically squealed. Josh looked at her for a brief moment and replied, "Hey." He then proceeded to an empty table near the back. Felix turned his chair to Kim. "Do you like him?" he asked. "Duh!" Monique muttered as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. And actually, it was. Kim just stared at the quickly disappearing nachos and said under her breath, "He's soooo cute!" Monique just sighed, turned to look at Kim and said, "Why don't you just ask him out?" "I can't!" Kim said. "I turn into putty whenever I get near him and I can't seem to speak in coherent sentences!" Monique just ate another nacho and said to Kim, "You're the girl who says she can do anything and yet you can't bring yourself to do this." Felix just bit into a nacho and said, "Frankly I don't know what you see in that guy. You can get any guy you want and yet you waste your time on someone who doesn't even notice you enough to ask you out." "Maybe you're right, Felix. It's just that…he's so cute!" Kim complained and turned around a bit to sneak a look at Josh. Suddenly, the Kimmunicator beeped. "Hey, Wade. What's the sitch?" Kim said, pressing the button. "There's been a robbery at a museum in Florida. The only thing that was stolen was a solid gold golfing club." Wade replied. Kim thought for a moment. "I'm guessing Duff Killigan was behind it." Who else would steal gold golf clubs? "Right. The police have found traces of his trademark exploding golf balls." "So we find Duff and get the club back. Easy." Kim said. "Actually, I think it's better if you head him off in his next robbery." Wade said. "I still have to search for his hideout." "How do you know he has another robbery planned?" Kim asked. "That first golf club was part of a set of two. The other one is on display in the Middleton Museum." Wade explained. "How convenient. So we just stake out at the museum and nab him in the act." Kim said. "That's the most logical course of action. Meanwhile, I'll work on finding his lair. Bye!" The Kimmunicator screen went blank. "So, who wants to go with me seeing as Ron is unavailable?" Kim asked her two friends. Monique just shook her head, "I'm no good at missions. I think I'll just take Ron his homework." All three were already immune to Chicken Pox. "That leaves me then." Felix grinned. "Okay." Kim said. She remembered when she first met Felix and she thought that he was helpless. Big mistake on her part. She found out that he was more than capable of taking care of himself, thanks to his mother's upgrades on his wheelchair. "Okay, let's jet!"


	2. Mission Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or anything related

            Kim was starting to feel tired and her whole body ached from staying in the same position for hours. She and Felix were in the bushes outside the Middleton Museum waiting for Killigan and alert as ever. Felix on the other hand was sitting comfortably on his wheelchair, his attention waning. "What's taking him so long?" Kim muttered under her breath. "Well, you know those villain types, so inconsiderate." Felix joked. He had heard what Kim had said, the night being so quiet and all. He had just realized fully that he and Kim were completely alone. The moon was full and it cast a soft glow over everything. It would have been romantic if they weren't so tense. Kim didn't answer, just kept on peering over the bush. Felix sighed and decided to occupy himself looking at Kim. The moonlight cast a sort of halo around her head and her red hair gleamed. He suddenly realized how pretty she was. Of course he knew she was but he had never really paid attention. That Josh Mankey is so blind! He would kill to have a gorgeous girl like Kim like him in that way. Kim suddenly sighed and turned to look at him. "Maybe he's coming tomorrow." She said. Felix didn't answer.

            Kim felt weird. Felix was staring at her face. She suddenly felt extremely self-conscious. "Ummm… Felix? Did you hear what I said?" Felix seemed to snap out of it. "What? Oh yeah." "Right, let's go home" Kim said, standing up and brushing some twigs off her clothes. It was at that moment that they heard a big explosion. 

            Kim jumped out from behind the bush and ran to the direction of the noise, Felix close behind her. They found a gaping hole in the side of the museum wall. The alarm was ringing, but it would take awhile for the police to come. She ran inside and ducked when a golf ball flew across the room. Duff Killigan was standing in front of the glass display case holding the golden golf club. It was completely beyond Kim why someone would make golden golf clubs anyway. "Why hello, lassie." Killigan said, aiming another golf ball at her. Kim jumped out of the way and ran toward him. "This is as far as you go Killigan. Step away from the display case." She said. "Now why would I do a stupid thing like that, eh?" he said. Then he spotted Felix. "Who are you?!" "I'm Felix, Kim's temporary partner." "Is that so?" Killigan sneered. "What are you going to do, lad. Run over my foot?" Felix just smiled. "No, I'll just do this." He pressed a button and a net flew out of his chair, straight at Killigan. But Duff Killigan sent a golf ball at it and it exploded into pieces. "That the best you can do?" he scoffed. He then sent a rain of golf balls at Kim and Felix. Both took cover but one of the golf balls hit a column and it collapsed, right in front of Kim. She paused for a second and that was all Duff Killigan needed. He sent another ball directly at her. 

            Felix saw that Kim was in trouble. He wheeled himself over to her and pushed her away from the ball. It hit his chair instead. The blast hurtled him from it and he hit the floor hard. 

            Kim was too stunned to move. She saw as if in slow motion, Felix's body flying form his wheelchair and thudded on the ground. She came to her senses and rushed towards him. Duff took the opportunity and escaped, with the golf club. 


	3. The Hospital

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or anything related

            "Felix!" Kim cried. The side of Felix's head was bleeding and he had a number of scratches and bruises. "Kim? Are you alright?" Felix whispered. "I'm fine. Oh, Felix please be alright." Felix just smiled at her and muttered "I'm ok, just a few bumps…" his voice trailed off and he fell unconscious. Kim felt tears at the back of her eyes and she let it out. She was still crying when the police arrived, courtesy of the museum's alarm. 

            Kim paced outside the emergency room, waiting for the doctor to come out and tell her, hopefully, that Felix was alright. "Kim…" Kim looked around and saw her mother walking towards her. "Mom! Is he going to be ok? Oh, this is all my fault. I shouldn't have let him come with me on the mission." Kim was starting to cry again. "Oh, Kimmy, don't worry. He's going to be fine. He has a concussion and he's lost a bit of blood but otherwise, he's in good condition." Dr. Possible reached out and hugged her daughter. "But it's my fault he's like this!" As relieved as she was to learn that Felix didn't have major injuries, she was still fighting against the big ball of guilt in her throat. "You can't blame yourself for every bad thing that happens, Kim." Her mother replied. Dr. Possible looked up and said "Excuse me a second Kim, I see Felix's mother is here." She walked toward Dr. Renton (a/n: I hope I got Felix's surname right) and started talking to her in hushed voices. Kim felt another wave of guilt. What would his mother think of her now? "She probably hates me." She said to herself. "He's still unconscious but his vitals are good." Dr. Possible had walked over to Kim with Felix's mother. "Dr. Renton, I'm so sorry for what happened." Kim told Felix's mother. "I don't blame you for what happened, Kim. It's that crazy golfer's fault." Dr. Renton assured her. _Killigan_. Kim hadn't thought of him since she came to the hospital but now she felt an overwhelming sense of hate towards him. "Why don't you go home and rest, Kim. You can visit him tomorrow." Dr. Possible said soothingly. Kim just nodded and headed for the door. 

            As soon as she was outside, she pressed a button on her Kimmunicator. "Wade! Tell me you found Killigan's hideout." Wade looked extremely sleepy. "Kim, it's two in the morning. Even geniuses need sleep. And no, I haven't found it yet, but I'm working on it." "Well work faster!" Kim snapped. "Hey, no need to get rude. Just because you're angry Felix got hurt doesn't mean you have to take it out on me." Wade sounded a bit hurt. Kim sighed "I'm sorry to snap, Wade. But I just can't stand doing nothing while Killigan's running loose." "I'll call you when I get results. I'm sure I can track him down." "Thanks, Wade. You're the best." Kim sighed again and put the device back in her pocket. She then turned the corner and headed home. 

            "Hey, Ron." Kim said the next day, as she opened the door into her best friend's room. "Kim! I was wondering when you'd remember where I lived." Ron sat at his desk, one hand holding a pencil and another scratching the back of his neck. "I can't believe how itchy the chicken pox is! It's driving me nuts!" Kim sat down on his bed. "I figured you'd want something to cheer you up." Kim smiled and tossed a bag at Ron. Ron grabbed it and peered inside. "Boo-ya! It's even grande-sized!" He bit into the burrito with relish. "Ahhh, I sure miss Bueno Nacho." Rufus peeked his head out of Ron's pocket. He then scurried to catch the cheese dripping from Ron's burrito. "Hi, Rufus" Kim said. Rufus was too busy trying to snag a bite from Ron's meal so he didn't respond. "You're not bringing me more homework are you?" Ron asked Kim between bites. "Coz Monique just keeps piling it on!" "No, I'm just depressed." Kim answered. "Why, what's up?" Ron asked giving a bit of his burrito to a delighted Rufus. Rufus pounced on it and ate it in one gulp. "I just feel so bad about what happened to Felix." Kim said. "Oh, yeah. Here, can you give this to him when you visit next time?" Ron said, interrupting Kim and handing her a get-well card addressed to Felix. "Yeah, sure" Kim said, taking the card. "So anyway, why so down? It's not really your fault." Ron asked. "I don't know, I just feel responsible somehow. He pushed me out of the way. I was the one who should've gotten hurt." Kim replied. "Felix knew what he was getting into." Ron said "Besides, he would've been miserable if you went alone and something happened to you." Ron looked her in the eye. "Kim, he cares for you a lot. I personally know for a fact that he'd do anything to make sure you didn't get hurt." "I know," Kim said "He's just that kind of guy." "He likes you, too." Ron added with a grin. "I know he likes me, that's why we're friends." Kim responded. "No, I mean he _likes _you. At least, that's my theory." Ron admitted, still grinning. "Don't be silly, Ron. I know how much you like jumping to conclusions." "Believe what you want, KP. But sooner or later you're gonna have to admit that I'm right for once." "Whatever you say, Ron." Kim said, standing up. "See you, I'm going to go visit Felix now. Hopefully, he's awake." "Bye, Kim. Don't forget what I said." Ron called out and winked at her.

Author's note: Hey, thanks to the people who reviewed! It really kept me going. For those who haven't, please do!


	4. The Hospital Again

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or anything related

            Kim opened the hospital door and peeked inside. She had met Dr. Renton at the lobby and she told Kim that Felix was already awake. "Your timing is perfect, Kim. I was just on my way to pick up some things. Can you stay with Felix until I get back?" "Of course, Dr. Renton." Kim replied. And now here she was. Felix was sitting on the bed with pillows propped up behind him, watching T.V. He had a bandage around his head and he looked a little pale, too. "Kim! I wasn't expecting a visit so soon." He said, looking at her direction. "Hi Felix, how're you feeling?" Kim asked. "A little sore and I've got a headache but I'm getting better." He replied. "Oh, do you want to sleep or something?" Kim asked, turning to leave. "Nah, I could use some company." Felix said. "Oh, before I forget." Kim walked to his bed and handed Felix the card Ron had given her. "Ron wanted me to give you this." Felix took the card and read it. "Tell him thanks for me." He told Kim. "Sure, no prob." Kim pulled a chair to Felix's bedside and sat down. "Thanks for saving me." She said softly. "You would have done the same for me." Felix said. "No big." "That's not all I wanted to say." Kim added, giving him a sad look. "I'm really sorry I dragged you to that mission." Kim told him. "You didn't have to drag me, I wanted to go. Besides, it'll be so boring staying home while you have all the fun." Felix grinned at her. "I'm sorry about your chair too." Kim continued. "Nah, it's completely outdated anyway. My mom's making me a new chair with even more special features than the old one." Felix looked positively excited at the idea. But then his face fell. "Unfortunately, I'm gonna have to use a manual one for the meantime and I'm so totally not used to it." "Well, if it's any consolation to you, I'd be glad to wheel you around anywhere you like." Kim offered. "So you're willing to be my personal slave until I get my new chair?" Felix asked jokingly. "Let's not go too far, Felix. I'll help you out but I won't follow you around catering to your every whim." Kim said, giving Felix a mock fierce look. "I was only joking. You know I won't take advantage of your kindness… most of the time."

            Felix smiled. It sucked being stuck in the hospital but at least he still got to joke around with Kim. Besides, Dr. Possible assured him that he would be released in a few days. "So, has Wade found Killigan's place yet?" he asked. "No, apparently he keeps changing location so Wade can't pinpoint where he'll be next. Wade's really frustrated about it." Kim replied. "I bet he takes it as a personal insult to his abilities." Felix said. "Yeah, but I'm sure Wade'll find him in the end. He always does." Kim added. "Mmm hmm." Felix mumbled. Despite his headache, he couldn't fail to notice how cute Kim looked that day. She had tied her hair up in a high ponytail and was wearing a cream colored tank top bearing the Club Banana logo. "Felix? Are you sure you're okay? Your eyes are glazing over." Kim said, peering at him concernedly. "Maybe I'll just go and wait outside while you rest." "No, don't go." Felix said grasping her arm gently. "I mean, I really like talking with you." 

            Kim felt a tingle go up her arm when Felix touched her. _What was that all about? _She thought. _Am I starting to like him? No! I like Josh. _Felix hadn't let go of her arm yet and he was gazing at her. Kim felt her breath catch in her throat and a blush creep up her cheeks. He was awfully cute… even though he was dressed in a hospital gown with bandages on his head. "Uhhh…" was all she could say with her head jumbled up. Suddenly the door burst open and Monique walked in with a small vase of flowers. "Hey, guys! I thought these flowers would brighten up this drab hospital room." Felix let go of Kim's arm and turned to smile at Monique. Kim hoped she wouldn't notice her slightly pink face. "How ya doin'?" Monique asked Felix while she looked for someplace to set down the vase. "I'm fine, Monique. Thanks for the flowers." Felix said. "Your welcome. Hey, Kim! I just heard there's a big sale at Club Banana's today and we've got to be there!" Monique said excitedly, then gave Felix an apologetic look. "I'll come back tomorrow, Felix, promise." Felix smiled. He knew how crazy Monique was for bargains. Monique looked at Kim. "Are you alright, girl? You look strange." She then turned to Felix. "Is something going on?" Monique asked, putting her hands on her hips and giving her two friends a sly look. "Of course not, we were just talking." Kim said quickly. Felix nodded slightly, too much movement made his head spin. Just then, Felix's mother entered the room pushing an ordinary wheelchair. "Hi, kids." She greeted them. "Felix, here's your temporary chair. I thought you could practice on it a bit when you feel like it." She told her son. "Thanks, mom." Felix said. "Would you girls like to stay a while longer?" Dr. Renton asked. "We'd love to, but we have a sale to catch." Monique said dragging Kim out the door. "Bye, Felix. Get better! Bye, Dr. Renton!" Monique called over her shoulder. Kim looked back and gave Felix a sheepish look. "I'll come back tomorrow, too. Bye." She said, smiling at him. Felix smiled back. "I'll be waiting for you guys." He said. Kim then said goodbye to Felix's mother and she was gone. 

            Felix felt a little disappointed that Kim had left, but on the bright side, she was coming back tomorrow. He smiled again and lay back on his pillows, listening to his mother talk about the stuff she was going to install into his new wheelchair.


	5. Club Banana

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or anything related

            "I can't believe these bargains!" Monique gasped. "Omigosh! These jeans are to die for!" Kim and Monique had just arrived at Club Banana and already Monique was going hyper. A lot of other teenage girls in the store were acting the same. It was hard to move with all the people jostling each other and practically clawing their way to the racks of clothing. The noise and activity inside the store were incredible. Kim looked around idly. She was in no mood to shop, as she was still waiting for Wade's call. But the sale madness was infectious. Soon, Kim was checking out clothes with the rest of them. "Oooh, cute top." She said. Just as she was about to grab it, her Kimmunicator beeped. Kim abandoned the top and whipped it out of her pocket. The moment Kim's back was turned, the top was immediately snagged by another girl. "Wade, do you have the location?" she shouted. Wade moved his mouth but Kim couldn't hear with all the noise. She signaled Wade to "hang on". "Monique! I'm going outside so I can hear!" she yelled. Monique didn't hear her so Kim just pushed her way out, trusting that she wouldn't be missed. 

            "Where were you? It looked like there was a riot in the background." Wade asked Kim as soon as she escaped from the store. "Club Banana. There's this big sale…" Kim trailed off. Wade nodded. "Anyway, I have a lead. I hacked into a supposedly 'secure' black market website and there's going to be a delivery of a custom-made coat-of-arms tomorrow." Wade leaned back on his chair as if it were a piece of cake. Kim looked bemused. "The black market has a website?" she asked. "Yeah, you won't believe what they're selling there!" Wade told her. "What does a coat-of-arms have to do with Duff Killigan?" Kim asked, feeling slightly confused. "I'm glad you asked, Kim. Apparently this particular coat-of-arms features _two golden golf clubs_ set in a crisscross fashion." Wade replied. "Plus, an address and contact number was included for the delivery." He added, "So that makes finding his lair pretty easy." "Do I have a ride now?" Kim asked. "Hold on, I think you should wait until the coat-of-arms is delivered; otherwise, you might not be able to get it back. Those black market delivery people are pretty cautious. If there's even a hint of a spy, they're gone." Wade told her. "Right." Kim agreed. "Can you send a ride for me tomorrow?" "I'm way ahead of you Kim. Your ride will pick you up from your house at 0500 hours." Wade informed her. "That early?" Kim complained. "The coat-of-arms is scheduled to be delivered at 7 a.m. You should have plenty of time." Wade said. "Oh well. Thanks, Wade. You rock!" Kim said. "Bye! I'm sending you the map now." Wade answered. Kim looked at the screen as the Kimmunicator downloaded the map. Duff Killigan had better watch out. 

            Kim was waiting outside her house for her ride when she heard someone jogging on the sidewalk. She turned to the direction of the sound and was surprised to see a sweaty, red-faced Ron running toward her. "Ron! What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in quarantine!" she yelled. "I know, but I couldn't let my best friend go on a mission alone, could I?" Ron told her while panting. He leaned on Kim's fence and scratched his arm. "Besides, I need fresh air. For the, you know, overall improvement of my health." He added. "You are in so much trouble! Do your parents know about this?" Kim asked him accusingly. "Uh, no, not really. I, uh, snuck out." He said nervously. "Don't worry, KP. You're not gonna get in trouble for this. I'll be back before my parents realize I'm gone. I left Rufus in my room to stall them." Ron told her reassuringly. Kim was far from reassured. "What can Rufus do?" she asked, exasperated. "Rufus is a very special mole rat, my friend. Do not underestimate his many talents." Ron said mysteriously.

            Mrs. Stoppable knocked on Ron's door then took a peek inside. Ron was still asleep, or at least what she thought was Ron was. The sleeping form on the bed was actually a carefully arranged set of pillows, with Rufus making snoring sounds and moving a pillow up and down slightly to make it look like it was breathing. "Still sleeping like a baby." Mrs. Stoppable murmured and closed the door. 

            "Ron, go back home right now!" Kim ordered him. "But why don't you want me to go with you?" Ron asked. "It's not that I don't want you to come, Ron. Think about it, you're spreading your virus throughout the neighborhood!" Kim said. "There is a reason for your quarantine, you know." She reminded him. "Oh, well I haven't really thought of that." Ron admitted sheepishly. Just then, Kim's ride showed up, right on schedule. 

            __


	6. Duff Killigan's Lair

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or anything related

            Both Kim and Ron looked up when a small aircraft appeared. It landed softly and a door on the side opened to let them enter. "Look, there's no time to argue. Just get in and hope the pilot is immune to chicken pox already." Kim said, giving Ron a slight push to the plane. They both went in, and Kim turned to talk to the pilot. Only, there was no pilot.

            Wade's image appeared on a monitor in the front of the plane. "Wade! This is another one of your experimental aircraft thingies, isn't it?!" Kim said. Wade grinned. "Yup! This is a mini-plane. Hold on, these controls are more complicated than the helicopter last time." Kim and Ron gulped.

            "I think I'm going to be sick." Kim said as the plane landed, an hour later on the outside of a golf course. Ron scrambled out of the plane and rushed to a trash can nearby, his face slightly green. "Hey, Kim," Wade called out before she disembarked from the plane herself. "Check your pack." Kim opened her backpack and extracted… a stick. "Uh, what exactly does this do?" she asked. "Press the button." Wade told her. Kim pressed the tiny button on the edge and it opened up to reveal… a ping-pong paddle. "Wade, what am I going to do with a ping-pong paddle?" "It's no ordinary ping-pong paddle. The surface is made of a special material that's extremely bouncy, even bouncier than a rubber ball. You can use it to hit those golf balls back without them exploding in your face on contact." Wade informed her. Kim pressed the button and it turned back into a stick. "Thanks, Wade." She said, then got off the plane. 

            "So where exactly is his lair?" Ron asked. As it was still early, the golf course wasn't open yet, which would make a delivery of stolen goods much easier. "The drop-off is supposed to be on the sand dune, so that's where we're going." Kim said. 

            The sun was already rising when the two reached the sand dune. Kim checked her watch. 6:55. They had five minutes before the delivery showed up. Kim went off to the side where there were plenty of trees, but would still allow a perfect view of the dune. Ron followed. Five minutes later, a golf cart appeared with a man dressed entirely in black at the wheel. He parked and got out, carrying a box. He placed it on the very center of the dune, got back on the cart and drove away.  Almost immediately, a periscope popped out of the sand and surveyed the box. Then, a hole appeared in the sand and Duff Killigan himself emerged. Just as he was about to pick up the box, Kim jumped out of her hiding place. 

            "All right, Duff. I'm here to settle a score with you and to get back what you stole." Kim told him coolly. "Yeah!" Ron chimed in beside her. Duff Killigan looked up in surprise, but he quickly regained his composure. "And what score might that be, lassie?" he asked tauntingly. "You hurt a friend of mine, so you're gonna have to pay." Kim answered threateningly. "Oh, you mean the one with wheels?" Duff laughed cruelly. "He deserved it, just like you deserve this!" With that, Duff sent a golf ball straight at her.

A/N: What do you guys think so far? Please review! Next chapter's coming up… Kim gets violent!

A/N: By the way, thanks to cheerleader4life for pointing out my mistake in the last chapter so I can correct it. 


	7. Dodging Golf Balls

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or anything related

            Kim was ready for him. She whipped out Wade's new gadget and hit the ball right back at Duff Killigan. "What?" Killigan said in surprise. He jumped to the left and barely avoided his own explosive. He sent another ball at Kim, which she sent right back. Duff grew frustrated and shot several balls at once. Ron yelped and jumped out of the way. Kim dodged some of them but whacked most of them at Killigan. It was his turn to dodge. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't as agile as Kim. One of the balls exploded near him and his kilt caught fire. "Aaaah!" he yelled and was forced to do the drop-and-roll technique. He stood up again, covered in sand. Ron took advantage of his inattention and ran towards the box. "Hey, that's mine!" Duff shouted and dived at Ron. But before Duff could reach Ron, Kim aimed a kick at him. Her foot made contact with his chest and he flew backwards, cursing. Ron tried picking up the box. "Man, this is heavy!" he grunted so he pushed at it instead. 

            Duff Killigan recovered from Kim's kick and aimed a blow at her head with his golf club. Kim ducked and tripped him. He fell down, again, and got a mouthful of sand. "Ptooey!" he sputtered. Kim was on him in a second. Her anger at Killigan for hurting Felix had come back full force when he had taunted her friend. She punched him, hard. Killigan's breath was knocked out of him and he gasped. "Next time, think twice before you hurt innocent people!" she shouted while continuously pummeling him. "Kim, get a grip!" Ron shouted, running to the two of them after setting the box someplace safe. "Stop!" he yelled, grabbing Kim's arms so she couldn't hit Duff with more punches. "Let go, Ron!" she shouted. "No, I won't!" he said panting slightly with the effort of holding her back. Kim was panting too, but she stood up, ceasing her attack on Duff. She knew that pounding Killigan senseless wouldn't achieve anything. Her hands still clenched into fists, she cast the thoroughly beat-up Killigan one last loathing look and walked away. 

            "What's gotten into you, KP?" Ron asked her when they got on the mini-plane. They were on their way back to Middleton, after tying Duff Killigan up and calling the police. "You've never given a bad guy a beating like that before." Kim didn't answer him. When she called the police, the chief had told her that she should've been proud for apprehending Killigan. She didn't feel proud. In truth, she felt terrible. Some teen hero she was! Beating up Killigan when he was already clearly down was wrong. She just let her feelings get in the way. Ron realized that Kim wanted some 'quiet time' so he relented with the questioning. He just gripped his chair and closed his eyes when the plane took off, hoping that he wouldn't get sick again. 

A/N: Short chapter, sorry. Hope you like it though.


	8. Back At Middleton

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or anything related

            Ron tiptoed across the yard, jumped behind the shrubs, then crawled to the side of the house. He reached his window and peeked in. Rufus had fallen asleep on the pillow. He tugged at his closed window. It wouldn't budge. Then Ron realized that he had forgotten to undo the latch. He was stuck outside! 

"Rufus!" Ron hissed, tapping the glass. "Wake up, buddy! Open the window!" Unfortunately, Rufus was too lost in his dreams of cheesy nacos to hear Ron. "Rufus!" Ron said louder, rapping at the window harder. "Come on, wake up!" "Ahem." Said a voice. Ron turned around slowly, like a burglar caught red-handed, and faced his mother. "Uh, hi mom! Nice day we're having." He said, grinning sheepishly.

Kim had just crashed on her bed when the phone rang. She sighed and picked up the cordless lying on her bed and lay down.

"Hello?" 

"Kim, how did the mission go?" said the voice on the other line. 

"Hey, Monique. It went okay, we got the clubs back." Kim answered. 

"We?" Monique asked, puzzled. 

"Ron snuck out and went with me." Kim explained. 

"Oh, he'll get in big trouble." Monique said. 

Kim sighed, "It was a good thing he came though, or I would have beat Killigan into a bloody pulp. Oh, Monique, I don't know what got into me. It was like a didn't have control over myself." She said miserably. 

"Hold on, you beat him up?!" Monique said incredulously. 

"Yes." Kim replied. "What kind of hero am I? Where are my morals?"

"Kim, get over it. You're not less of a hero because of this. You just gave in to emotions, you're only human." Came Monique's reply. That was Monique, blunt and to the point. 

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Hey, let's visit Felix later." Kim said, sitting up.

"I already did, besides, my mom wants me to do chores this afternoon." Monique said. "Sorry, I can't go with you."

"That's okay, maybe we can meet later at Bueno Nacho, when you're done with your chores?" Kim suggested.

"Sure, why  not, Kim? Bye."

"Bye." Kim put down the cordless and lay down on the bed again. She closed her eyes and within minutes, her tiredness carried her to sleep. 

"Hi, Felix!" Kim said cheerfully as she sat down on the chair beside his bed. 

"Kim! What a surprise." Felix said.

"Guess what, the mission was a success." Kim told him happily.

"That's nice. Kim, I want to tell you something." Felix said with a serious look on his face.

"What?" Kim asked.

"I really like you a lot, and I know you feel the same way." Felix said.

Kim's eyes grew wide. Felix was leaning toward her, his lips closing in on hers. Kim closed her eyes in anticipation…

Rrrring! Kim woke up with a start. The doorbell! She rushed down the stairs and opened the front door.

"Hi! Would you like to buy some cookies?" The three girl scouts at the front door were carrying boxes of an assortment of cookies. 

"We'd love to!" Jim and Tim said in unison, shoving Kim aside and examining the cookies. Kim grumbled and went back to her bedroom.

Kim picked up a brush and started brushing her hair. She remembered her dream and felt a blush creep up her cheeks. She thought back to what Felix had said in the dream. _I really like you a lot and I know you feel the same way. _Did he really like her, just like Ron suspected? Did she like him? Nah. "It was only a weird dream." Kim said to herself. But then why was she dreaming of kissing Felix?!

A/N: So what do you think? Is it really bad? I'd really appreciate your comments. To AnotherChance, I hope it's easier to read now.


	9. The Park

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or anything related

            "My arms are so out of shape!" Felix complained. It was two days after Kim got back from her mission and Felix had just been released from the hospital. Kim, Monique, and Felix were heading for the park so Felix could have some fresh air. Felix massaged an arm. "I hope my mom finishes my new wheels soon, wheeling myself manually really bites!"

            Monique gave him a teasing look. "Hey, don't complain. You might just get some muscle from all that exercise." She said, poking him in the arm.

Felix looked thoughtful. "Hey, you're right." He said, with a trace of a smile on his face, as if he were imagining the possibilities.

Kim grinned and looked ahead. The park was practically deserted due to a strange outbreak of chicken pox in Middleton. Of course, it wasn't strange to Kim and her friends. Ron's little romp from home was sure to have some repercussions. In fact, Ron's mother's was grounding him for a month after his chicken pox gets better. School was even canceled because some of the teachers and a lot of students were now stuck in quarantine at home. 

"I'm glad I already got the chicken pox," Monique commented, "Or I wouldn't be able to enjoy this beautiful day!"

Kim nodded. "I know," she said, "It's a great day." A cool breeze blew past as they entered the park, carrying leaves and flower petals through the air. 

Felix closed his eyes and let the wind touch his face. "Man, this feels good. You have no idea how stuffy it can get inside a hospital room." He told his friends. 

They walked along a path and stopped in front of a park bench. Kim sat down while Monique took a sip from the drinking fountain. Felix wheeled himself to the side of the bench and turned to Kim.

"So, how's Duff Killigan doing?" Felix asked Kim as Monique wiped her mouth and sat down on the bench as well. 

"I hear he's in an isolated cell." Kim told him.

"Why, is he dangerous?" 

"No, he just came down with the chicken pox. I wonder why." Kim said with a smile.

"Hey, guys," Monique said, "Guess what? I scored two tickets to Extreme Wrestlemania in Upperton next week." She looked from Kim to Felix. "Since Ron obviously can't make it, which one of you guys want to go with me?"

Kim shook her head. "Monique, you know I don't like wrestling. Even after all this time of hanging out with you and Ron, I still can't see the fun in it."

"That means you're stuck with me." Felix told Monique with a smile. "We're gonna have a blast!" 

Monique grinned. "I knew you'd appreciate the art of wrestling, Felix. My dad and I'll pick you up, Friday next week, 6 o'clock. Be ready."

Kim smiled at the two of them, but inside, she felt a slight twinge of jealousy. Monique would get to hang out with Felix, without her. Kim felt a little guilty of being jealous. After all, they were all just friends, right? It's not like she'd rather Felix hang out with her, right? Fine, maybe she did, just a little. She had no choice but to admit it to herself. The past few days, she'd barely thought of Josh Mankey at all. Instead her head had been stuck on thoughts about Felix. She snuck a glance in his direction. He had his eyes closed again, enjoying the breeze. He looked so peaceful… and so totally cute. _I like Felix!_ There! She admitted it. Now, the problem was what she's going to do about it. 

Monique glanced sideways at Kim. Her friend was practically gaping at Felix. Monique smiled. She knew that Kim's crush on Josh wouldn't last. The guy was pretty nice, and pretty good looking, but Monique didn't get a vibe when she surveyed the two. Now, Kim and Felix were a different matter. Something was definitely going on with the two of them. She had a feeling that that something was pretty good. And her feelings were usually right. 

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I was pretty busy these past few days so I couldn't upload. Anyway, the next chapter will be the last. Hope you like it! 


	10. Home Alone

A/N: As this is the last chapter, I made it longer than my other chapters. So here it is, the final part of my story. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or anything related

            Kim put down the phone and leaned against the kitchen counter. She was home alone so she ordered a pizza for dinner. Her parents were out with some friends of theirs and the Tweebs were sleeping over at a friend's house. Friday night and Kim was stuck at home, with nothing to do. 

            Oh well, Kim thought. At least she had the perfect time to think, time to think about what she was going to do about her feelings for Felix. Did he like her? Hmm… maybe. After all, she did catch him staring at her when they were hiding in the bushes outside the museum. And there was also the way he looked at her, like he was trying to see into her soul. She had read that line in one of the books Monique had loaned her once, some sappy love novel. It was cheesy but somehow it fit the description of what Kim felt when Felix looked at her. If he did like her, then why doesn't he ask her out? Oh no, he probably thinks she still has a crush on Josh! Should she ask him out instead? But what if he really doesn't like her? The worst he could say was no, right? Oh, but it would be totally humiliating if he said no. She wouldn't be able to talk to him afterwards and their friendship would probably never be the same again. But what if he said yes even though he doesn't like her instead? He was a really nice guy after all and wouldn't want to hurt her feelings by refusing. But she couldn't do that to Felix! She can't let him go out with her out of pity. It was all too confusing…

            The doorbell rang. That was quick, Kim thought, grabbing the money on the counter to pay the pizza guy. She hurried to the front door and opened it. "Do you have change for a twenty?" Kim asked as she turned to look at the pizza guy. Only, it wasn't the pizza guy. It was Felix.

            "Not really," Felix answered, "I only have a fiver." He grinned at Kim.

            "Uh, sorry about that. I thought you were delivering pizza." Kim said, feeling embarrassed. "Come in." she said, stepping back.

            "Thanks." Felix said, as he entered the house, Kim closing the door behind him. 

            "What are you doing here?" Kim asked curiously. 

            Felix wheeled his chair to face her. "To show off my new wheels, of course." He said.

            That's when Kim noticed that Felix's wheelchair was shiny and new. It was a grayish-black color with a leather seat with buttons on the armrests that Felix could control. 

            "Nice." Kim commented.

            "It's more than nice!" Felix said. "There are a ton of special features. Watch." He pushed a button and a CD player emerged from a compartment in the side, complete with mini-speakers and a small CD library. He pushed another button and a can of cold soda popped out of another compartment. 

            Kim looked impressed. It was the coolest machine she had ever seen. It even had a mini-T.V.! "Okay," she agreed, "It's way better than nice."

            "Oh, yeah. I almost forgot to say. Monique wanted me to tell you that one of her brothers came down with Ron's chicken pox virus, so there's an extra ticket for Extreme Wrestlemania." Felix said. "I know you don't like wrestling, but it'll be more fun if you come along."

            "How come Monique couldn't tell me herself?" Kim wanted to know.

            "Dunno, she insisted that I be the one to tell you." Felix told her. "It was almost as if she wanted us to talk to each other." He added with a small laugh. "She's really weird sometimes."

            Kim laughed along but inside she felt panicked. Monique must have guessed that she liked Felix! Why else would she insist that Felix ask Kim instead of her? Kim knew Monique would find out sooner of later, the girl was too sharp. But she didn't expect Monique to find out that quickly!

            "Um, sure. Yeah, I'll go." She replied.

            "Great. Hey, check this out." Felix said. Apparently, he wasn't finished demonstrating the functions of his new chair yet. He pressed a button and a seatbelt slithered across his chest and clamped down on the side of the chair. Harnesses clamped down on his legs to hold them steady. The chair then moved Felix into a standing position. "This way, you guys won't have to keep looking down when we talk. It also gets pretty boring sitting down all the time. It's nice to have a change of perception." Felix explained. "It can still move too." He added, moving it backward, then forward, towards Kim. "Now, we can see each other face to face." He said softly.  

            Kim felt her heart pounding. Now that he was in a standing position, Kim noticed that he was taller than her by about a few inches. Plus, the green shirt Felix was wearing looked really good on him. He was looking at her intently again and Kim felt a slight thrill go up her spine. 

            "Kim," Felix said moving his chair even closer so that they were almost face to face. Kim's heart pounded even harder as a single thought entered her mind. _He's going to kiss me! Felix is going to kiss me!!! _Kim felt immensely excited as she moved her face forward a bit and closed her eyes, puckering her lips slightly. _Our first kiss! _

            "Kim…" Felix said again, "There's an eyelash on your cheek."

            Kim's eyes flew open. Felix was looking at her in a puzzled expression, obviously wondering why she had closed her eyes. Kim felt her cheeks flaming up as he gently used a finger to remove the eyelash. Kim was feeling extremely stupid at the moment, not to mention mortified, standing there with her eyes closed and her lips puckered like an idiot. Of course he wasn't going to kiss her! What had given her the idea that he would? Kim mentally whacked herself on the head. Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!

            Felix cleared his throat. "Uhm, I know you like Josh Mankey and all, but maybe you'd like to hang out sometime. You know, just the two of us." He said quietly, so quietly that Kim wondered if he had really said it. One look at his face answered her question. He was blushing, like Kim, and he was looking at her nervously. 

            Kim blushed even more. _He's asking me out! He's asking me out! _"I… I used to like him, but not anymore." _Say yes! Say you want to go out with him!!! _"I'd love to. Hang out with you that is." She told him.

            Felix looked at her in surprise. "Really?" He asked. 

            Kim nodded. "Yeah, it'll be fun." She looked to see how he would react. He just gave her a small smile. She suddenly noticed that Felix's expression had changed. He looked like he was steeling himself for something.

            "Kim…" he said, leaning closer.

            This time, though, he put an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Felix leaned down and kissed her, making Kim feel like her body were made of jelly. Kim, of course, kissed him back. When they pulled apart, the two of them were both grinning. Kim looked him in the eye.

            "So, do you want to stay for some pizza?" Kim asked.

            Felix smiled, and Kim took that as a yes.

            THE END

A/N: How was it? I'm thinking of writing a sort of sequel if I have time, let me know what you think!


End file.
